Who am I?
by Bydd byth chi ddod o hyd i mi
Summary: Okay this story is now on hiatus. It has had no reviews which left me very sad. I am currently working on something else. May come back and finish it. If any wish to beta it Message me and I may come back and continue it sooner rather than later.
1. Chapter 1

I notch an arrow to my bow, settle quietly in to the thin bushes, all the cover's me from the deer, I can see the deer enough meat for Roran, my uncle Garrow and Myself. The deer is limping on throw the clearing.

Roughly 4 rods long, 3 rods wide, plenty of game trails lead to this area, with a comfortable size cave on the other side of the clearing. I had long since cleared the cave I used on these hunting trips, no bears entered there and there weren't many other predators, which stalked this part of the forest even if the deer nested here.

Then maybe the deer nested here because of the lack of predators.

Just as I release my arrow the clearing is filled full of a green light. I sheltered my eyes, when I looked up I saw the deer was long gone but a green stone sat in the exact middle of the clearing.

As I approach the stone I realise that it is perfectly smooth and round.

Again with the light,, only this time there were 2 flashes following one another.

The first one seemed to give off the colour of a human, not just their skin but their hair, eyes, blood. And sure enough I look up to see a man no more than 18 years of age. The second flash was blue, yet again I see another stone the exact same as the first only blue.

I look over to the man he is unconscious. He seems to be slightly older than myself. Checking his pulse confirms that he is in fact alive and only unconscious, not a stone like the green and blue ones lying next to him.

I drag the man into the cave. My bed that of hay I had set of years ago was still there, I lay him down onto it and stalk out to the clearing being over precautious of my surrounding's.

A flash like the three that had just happened would have scared away any would predators. My plan to walk into to the clearing and grab one of the stones and bring into the cave proved easier then I could have imagined, the stones weighed no more than a feather.

I brought both the stones into the cave and then went out and found a nearby deer and made a quick kill of bought it back to the cave. I then started to build a fire to roast some of the meat. I would be here at least the night, I could not leave this poor fellow here and these stones held way to much curiosity over me.

As the meat was nearly cooked 3 things happened simultaneously, 1st was that man the man sat up and yelled at the top of his voice "ARYA" 2nd & 3rd was that both the stones hatched,,,,,

As confused as I was stones don't hatch, "there eggs, not stones" I heard the man say. Apparently the snap of consciousness, and an apparent "Arya" had been quick thought and had grasped the whole situation. Dragons lay in front of me the blue one came towards me, I reached out hesitantly to touch it's head instead I found and immense burning pain jolt through my entire body.

I awoke on the bed of hay, starving.

"You would do better to rest, than rise and expend your strength." the man told me.

"Well I was expected back at town the last night but, you and the stones appeared" came my reply.

"It has been three nights since you fainted, so four nights ago were you expected home." said the man, all the while I was trying to find my feet and start to walk around.

"Dahuk, my name is Dahuk." The man said.

I looked at him the said "Eragon Garrowson, My uncle, Cousin Roran and Myself, live on the other side of Carvahall."

Now looking at the man I took in a full account of his features 6 foot 1 inch tall he had next to no muscle on his arms or legs and yet just watching him knew he would easily be able to lift me without a second hesitation. His hair a brownie blond colour, that would shimmer between a light brown and a blond that fell to his shoulder's, and that was all the hair he had on his body that was visible. His face was elegant while all the same male with a strong jaw muscle.

But most difficult to place was his eyes they were a wide assortment of colours when they were blue, they would change to yellow as he moved them.

Only now did I realise I was still in the cave and not in the and not well,,,,

I did not know where I had thought I was.

I moved over to the fire " there is the deer over there that you killed for meat 3 nights ago, but I doubt you want to eat it know, ridden with worms. I do have fruit that you may like to eat though." Dahuk said.

I asked him " what sort of man does not eat meat?" accepting the fruit I was to hungry not to eat it.

As if to put all the pieces of the puzzle that I had, he said "I am an elf"

"Well that puts everything that I had suspected of you and how the eggs came here, and how you are so strong but it does not answer my question why you do not eat meat?" I said while eating the fruit hastily I asked, " What happened to the dragons?"

I had only come to realise that the two dragons that had hatched out of the eggs that I thought were stones were not here.

" I do not know why you think the eggs and me came here are because of the fact I am an elf, no elf eats meat that is why we do not like to eat any form of animal. And the dragons have gone to hunt the blue one has been longing for you to wake." his response came.

Curious I asked, "How did you and the eggs get into that clearing? I know it was some sort of magic but it is well I know next to nothing of magic"

"Someone by the name of Arya I friend and companion of mine. Transported me and the two eggs here when we were ambushed on our way to a town near the edges of the forest called Ceunon." at this he got up and started to pace just as I was going to speak he said "magic such as that I cannot teach you right now and neither can I explain it."

The 2 dragons landed just outside the cave they had grown a sufficient amount even to the size of being rideable. The blue one with scales every hue of blue I could and changed with the light's reflection. The green one was much the same I looked at both of them. The green one was larger not by much but none the less larger than my blue.

"_Humans, you all sleep way to long, I was worried you may not wake up"_

I looked around surprised the voice had been female but there were no female's here and I did not think Dahuk would play with me right now.

Dahuk went up to the green dragon and sliding his hand from it's head to the base of it's neck he seemed to be lost in conversation the only problem being he was not speaking.

"I am still here Eragon, watching Dahuk and Effiga will not make me disappear"

At the female voice re-entering my head I turned and looked at the blue dragon who nudged it's nose on my chest. The dragons were about 1 and a half times the size of us.

As I turned and faced the dragon again the voice the entered my head once more.

"_Yes I am still I can only speak to you by this way as I am sure if you ask Dahuk to he will teach you to harness it. He can speak to us like this quite easily for a two~legs"_

"Do you have a name?" I said aloud to the dragon standing in front of me. Loud enough for only her to hear it. As I was sure my dragon was a female after the voice had entered my head now confirmed it was from the dragon.

"Saphira, is my name young one." 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay now I thought I would just say that for yes the story will be about Dahuk and his green dragon Effiga, but it will be out of Eragons POV. I will be giving a few chapters to Dahuks POV and his past will be explained but bear with me. Please Reviews.

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of the inheritance cycle, though Dahuk and Effiga are my characters, and I created them after I finished reading the first book, this is my take on the story slightly changed, if Dahuk was to be immersed in the cycle.

* * *

" Saphira, your name is Saphira?" I asked the dragon confusedly. Such bright scales under my hand as I feel the scales move with her breath under the calluses of my hand.

"_Yes young one, my name is Saphira"_ the now to obvious voice I would have to come to know as Saphira.

I sat pondering for what seemed like years though when I looked at the sky the sun had hardly found the horizon and was wavering high enough above the horizon. I stood up now aware Saphira and Dahuk and the green dragon watching me. Effiga I had learnt was his name.

Halfway over to the cave, Dahuk stood up and put his hand on Effiga the white dragon. I stopped halfway in a step and looked over at them dumbfounded.

"_Effiga is a different kind of dragon. He's scales change colour as he wishes, although this young he still cannot control it." _Saphira spoke to me _"he comes from a scarce line of dragons who could change their colour. He is the last of his race"_

I looked suddenly at Saphira thinking so intensely that if I have two dragons right in front of me how can Effiga be the last of his race.

"_I am not the same race as Effiga. Effigas race came from a far of land and his parents were the last of his race,,, well he is now but there is no other dragon of his race."_ Saphira once more entering my head.

Shaking my head to try and clear it of everything that had happened. I closed my eyes counted to ten then opened them hoping that Saphira, Effiga and Dahuk were all just a dream that had now faded back away from my head.

"_Nope still here."_ Came Saphiras mental voice with a wisp of laughter._ " I can hear all your thought's that are at the top of your consciousness, even deeper if I want. And so can others if they want to."_

Well now I had the answer to my next question, "So that is how you answered my question's when I did not speak them?" I said. "Is there no way to block people out of my thought's?"

"_Yes young Eragon, that is how I knew your questions, and yes, there is a way to block people out of your consciousness. Although it takes a lot of skill for you two~legs."_

"Well that is good I do not want anyone just running in and out of my brain." I said maybe a little to sarcastically, while still being relieved.

I sat down at the mouth and pondered the conversation I had just had with Saphira. She came and laid down next to me, with her head next to me. I put my hand just behind where her ear seemed to be. We sat there until the sun touched the horizon. We had since seen the sun dip under the canopy of trees.

"Why are you so connected to me Saphira? And why do you call me the 'young one'?" I asked suddenly noticing that Effiga had barely opened his mind to me and spoke as Saphira had.

"I have been awaiting in that egg for well over a century waiting for the right moment. When you came upon my egg along with Effiga and Dahuk I knew it was time to hatch" came Saphiras response "and that is also why I feel as I do about you young Eragon. As for calling you the young one, I may have only hatched a few days ago, though my consciousness is much older well over a century."

"You can remember when you were inside your egg?"

"_Yes and so can Effiga."_

How….

"Why did Effiga hatch with you then, Saphira? Why not before you were transported here? You were all transported from the same place right?" I asked stupidly.

"_Yes we did, though Dahuk was riding towards us when we were ambushed, he did not know of the eggs which Arya, the Elf who carried our eggs, had Effiga. Nor did Effiga feel Dahuks presence until we were here. We hatch when the time is right Eragon, not with time. But when we have the right circumstances to survive." _Came the response _"as I hatched for you as Effiga hatched for Dahuk. As is the legacy of the dragon riders."_

As she spoke I began to piece everything together. Saphira and I were joined as rider and dragon, as were Dahuk and Effiga.

A few moments later Effiga and Dahuk returned to the camp, and I looked up surprised. I had not even seen them go. Dahuk brought a armful of fruit, and Effiga with a small deer.

"_Take what you will need tonight, rider Eragon"_ A deep, rusty male voice filled my head and after a moments thought I realised it was Effigas voice.

I approached the small deer and cut off enough for a night serve of meat. Dahuk already had a fire burning high. I knew I had firewood in the cave.

But to have the fire already going,,,,

I summarised he must have used magic. "can you teach me how?" I asked.

"How to what? Use magic?"

"Yes, you obviously know how to use it."

I knew very few people knew how to (or even could) use magic, though I did know that it was not impossible to learn.

He sighed, " I could teach you but it would be better if you were taught by the right people. You will go to your home tomorrow to say your goodbyes doubtful you will return anytime soon, and I will go into the town to gather some supplies I have some gold on me to buy what we will need."

I could see by watching him that he meant this even sense that he needed some tutoring in this field.

I started to cook the meat he was already eating the fruit, as the meat started too release the fragrance of cooking meat and blood, he got up and sat just outside the cave, apparently the smell of meat even disgusted him.

That night I slept in the mattress of hay while Dahuk sat outside the cave claiming that the stench of cooked meat was disgusting and would sleep outside tonight.

That night I dreamt of a room with a maid sleeping on a straw mattress. The room had no windows, a straw mattress, and a door with a grate.

Just before the dream ended the maid awoke, she had long flowing dark hair, emerald eyes, her face was more angular than any I had seen before. Yet she was exceedingly beautiful, her fell away from her ears to reveal they were pointed at this I realised that she was no maid, but instead.

An Elf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own any part of the inheritance cycle, though Dahuk and Effiga are my characters, and I created them after I finished reading the first book, this is my take on the story slightly changed, if Dahuk was to be immersed in the cycle.**

* * *

As the dream faded away my sleep took me over again.

I conversed the dream to Saphira who looked at me and said _"I know that two~legs from somewhere although I have never seen any other two~legs besides, you and Dahuk."_

As I walk out of the cave I found Dahuk looking up towards the cave from the clearing.

The clearing was now trampled with footsteps of the two dragons continuously taking of and landing.

They had grown exceptionally large now and neither could fit comfortably in the cave by now.

They had grown to a length at least 12 foot long.

Saphiras wingspan was roughly 12 foot though Effigas wingspan was 14 foot and had changed he's colour once more to a black.

As I walked down to meet Dahuk he said, "We will have to walk, though Saphira and Effiga are large enough to ride on their backs we have no saddles. Which way are we going, I am not sure where we are, also you know these mountains so there is less chance of getting lost if you lead the way."

"What makes you think I know these mountains?" I asked him.

"You were out here hunting, also the cave is well enough equipped with tools to live." Came the reply. "Also, when I said you should go home and say goodbye to your family yesterday, you had no obligation to argue."

So we walked to Carvahall in near silence we emerged on the side of the road.

" the town is that way" pointing to my left and looking at Dahuk.

I started to walk in the opposite way when I heard Dahuk call " where are you going, doesn't your family live in town?"

I looked down turned around and looked up at Dahuk to say. "Uncle Garrow lives on his farm out of town so we live out of the way, away from the rest of the town, and only go in there when we need to."

Dahuk looked at me as his eyes turned from black to red I guessed that Effiga was starting to affect the colour of his eyes, and assumed I had no need to worry my eyes were blue as Saphiras were anyway.

We walked our separate ways I imagined the reaction the town would give Dahuk.

As I came into view of the house I was shocked to see it burnt to the ground and much of the house had been blown apart and lying around the farm.

I started running until I was at the main part of the rummage, where a simple house of wood should have stood, simple yet stunning. Yet all that stood was a pile of wood half burnt to the ground.

I ran till I reached what looked like the center of the explosion. I started to search for Roran and Uncle Garrow. After roughly 2 minutes I found Garrow, he was bloodied and had burns all over his body.

I dragged him onto a board of wood that had escaped being burnt to uselessness. After making sure he was alive and would last for a few more minutes. I then searched for Roran but found him nowhere.

I started to drag Garrow to the town for help, although half way to my destination when Dahuk appeared walking along the road. He took one glance at me, then at my uncle then at the board.

He came over released my grip on the board with ease, even if I was holding onto it, as if my life depended on it.

Then he looked at the board and raised his hand. The board of wood raised with ease, perfectly balanced and then blackness…

_I held my hand out to something, somewhere, there was something that would come and help. The room was bare, there was a small table and a mattress of hay, and a door with a grate no window just a grate that was now shut._

_There was no light in the room but with enhanced sight, the wooden door was visible the rocks that were the walls contained the rough-looking edge as if it were full daylight._

"_Flowers wither… Treasure stay's hidden" was the last thing I heard before…_

Sitting up violently I shook my head viciously. Looking around I saw an oddly familiar room. Consisting of a table with a vase of flowers... Amaranth's to be exact a rare flower that was beautiful. I sat there near on what would have been an hour just examining the amaranth.

There were, as I believed many different forms of the flower though this particular one had foliage of leaves coloured red, green and yellow. All distinct colours blending to the beautiful leaves.

I had limited knowledge of the flower, I knew that it was suppose to never lose it's colour and that it tasted something of cabbage. But that was the extent of my knowledge.

I was suddenly pulled back to myself when I heard Dahuk say " would you like some?"

I looked over to him and back at the amaranth. Already it had begun to grow, and with a touch on the table, the short stem with many leaves on it fell to the table.

I looked at Dahuk who simply stood up, picked up the fallen Amaranth and handed it to me.

Later I wandered outside and planted it in the center of the town.

We both wandered over to a house that the local storyteller lived, Brom. He had told stories of dragons before. Even to one extent a story of Galabortorix's uprising to power and the forsworn that had helped him wipe the dragon riders from existence.

I knocked on the door of the inerratic house. The door opened as I began to knock. "Hello" I called and entered the inertia cared house of scroll's on the ground and disorganised living.

* * *

**There are at two song reverences here… just if any one can find them I would like to know. ****One of which is bluntly more obvious than the other. Oh and more of Dahuk will be revealed in time.**

**and review's Please :gets down on one knee: Pleeeaaassseee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own any part of the inheritance cycle, though Dahuk and Effiga are my characters, and I created them after I finished reading the first book, this is my take on the story slightly changed, if Dahuk was to be immersed in the cycle.**

**Note if you do not like torture then I suggest you do not read the vision. just one reason why this is rated M**

**A/N I am adding now a song reference to every chapter I write.**

**Also I am thinking of taking it to a third person view instead of first person. If there is any who do not want me to do this PM me.**

* * *

I walked into the house disorganised and left with the inertia of its owner.

Dahuk followed closely at first but was soon lost to the room, as he looked at the scroll's he read them softly to himself. Reading something I was never taught.

I walked over to a desk that surprisingly had a clear spot, no scrolls, no mess. A tidy clean clear spot on the desk, with a book on a wooden slant attached to the desk the picture of the dragon that the open page held me to my own musing.

Around this time, be it an hour or only seconds after the picture had caught my eye, Brom decided to walk in through the front door.

"What the Bloody hell, are you doing in my house?" came the yell of Broms that quickly caught my attention.

Broms attention was averted to Dahuk.

"You're an elf?" came Broms quick assumption.

Dahuk answered calmly "Yes"

"And to what? Do I owe an elf being in my house with one the towns youngsters?"

"He wants to know of dragon riders, as I can not tell him. He thought you, may be able to."

"Is this true Eragon?" Brom said looking at me then tuning his head to Dahuk asked "what would you're name be elf?"

I spoke first "Yes" confirming that Dahuk had spoken true fully.

"Dahuk the Dark, Rider of Effiga the last Cragon." Dahuk said

Brom looked down, moved over to a box with herbs inside crushed them into, a, kettle. Added water and put it over a fire I had no even realised was there.

"Saphira? Guessing really isn't that much fun Eragon. Hmm." Brom said.

I just stood there for what felt like days with a comical "o" upon my face. In reality it was about 5 seconds. In which time Brom turned around looked laughed and said "Of course."

"How do you know so much?" I asked him, half confused – half furious. Confused how he knew so much and furious at Dahuk for revealing so much, in only one sentence.

Brom replied, " I am a storyteller, and as such, many stories reach me. Even if it is that the Varden were the last to have a blue dragon egg."

"There was Effiga he's egg was green where did that come from then? Hmm" I challenged

"I do not know where Effiga came from all I know of him is even in the peak of the Cragons they were still a very rare type of dragon." Brom said, "You should feel honoured Dahuk, few people who are riders were honoured beyond recognition. There have only been 3 Cragon riders before you."

"Honoured?" Dahuk replied laughing mockingly, looking at Brom, with knowing?

"Why should I feel honoured I am one of two free riders, me and Eragon here, I have had little training on what a rider is. Also Eragon has little to no training in anything but being a farm boy, he has no use of magic yet, cannot read, yes he can use a bow, but what of a sword?"

This all came out of Dahuks mouth very fast and laced with sarcasm. I looked up and said, " I can fight! Sword and bow."

Both looked at me on this. A wooden stake, shaped in the form of a sword was only warning I got. Before I was hit on the arm with a wooden stake identical to the one that was thrown at me.

"Ugh what the hell was that for?" I yelled at them, Broms house was a little way of from town so there was no need worrying about being heard. Now looking Brom was the one with the other stake.

"Well you did say you could fight!!!" was all the reply I got before a flick of Broms hand. the stake hitting me hard on the bicep, surprisingly fast and hard for Broms age.

Brom made quick steps forward flicking his wrist so the stake would meet my wrists if I did not move quickly enough. Hopping forward he gave a bit of a swing and the stake met the inside of my right forearm. At this I collapsed and felt a whip meet my back.

_I was in a dungeon with tool's or weapons. I decided a torture chamber, in the middle sat the elf from previous dreams, suspended by two chains with hooks penetrating the palms of the elf. Two more chains were attached to the feet although these had clamps on them._

_Stretched to limits and clothed in only a tunic and some short torn leggings the elf had a resolve of hardened steel. Clearly not ready to talk._

_The tools of torture were present and as such why there were swords and axes. Torture a fine line between unhealable damage and healable damage. If the torturer revels to unhealable damage, the victim will only hardened their resolve and hasten their death. Therefore the torturer must inflict pain and damage that can heal._

_As such only half of the pain is physical and the mental stability to calculate when the damage is beyond repair._

_A tall red haired pale skinned man stood near the wall behind the elf. He's maroon hair fell to his shoulders and his skin paler than anything I had ever seen. His eyes blood red and his thin lips curled in a smile of amusement actually enjoying the torture of the elf. His body was surprisingly thin and _

"_Where is the egg?" a calm voice laced with malice entered the rooms quite and with it the whip. "Well, whips never have been any fun." The voice I recognised after a moment was the red haired mans who at a closer look revealed to be a shade. These creatures were of the evilest things to walk this world. Revelling in pain and death._

_Curling the whip into a ring and placing it on a hook the shade continued to the other side of the room. Pondering the tools on the wall, ranging from hooks to daggers, drugs and knifes. Some of these tools were so bizarre that they had no fit category of weapons. He picked a curled knife. The handle was attached to the blade that once left the handle curled around and came to a point where a normal blade would end. _

_The shade asked once more "Where is the egg?" the elf spat in his face, the shade simple wiped his face smiled and slowly moved the blade over the elf's stomach drawing a fine line of fresh red blood. _

_Inserting the blade on an angle on the side of the stomach. Slowly turned the angle and moved the blade deeper in the elf's stomach till it penetrated the back and went back in on the other side of the spine then appeared again on the other side the stomach._

_He then slowly removed the blade from the elf. The elf still had a face of hardened resolve. After removing the blade I realised the full extent of damage. "Wiese heilli"_

_The damage the elf had just been healed completely. Though I knew the pain of what had just happened still hung in her mind, so to was the pain._

_While he started to work he sang softly but humourlessly "Beauty slept and angels wept for her immortal soul. In this repose all evil chose to claim her for their very own."_

_The shade then moved to a basin with liquid and soaked a cloth in the liquid. Then moving to the elf removed her leggings with a small knife, stuffed the cloth inside of the elf's vagina._

_Taking a torch he light the cloth, which lit explosively now realising the cloth, was coated in oil. This managed to make the elf scream. Tears quickly came to the elf's eyes and continued to fall._

_The shade just looked amused. Unable to look away or return to conciseness in my own body I watched in horror I had heard of torture but this was sending someone to their death slowly raising them from the dead and sending them slowly back down. This was beyond torture._

_The flames died slowly, "Where is the egg?" the shade asked voice laced with malice still. The elf still had a hardened resolve. Death would not come and neither would words so the torture continued._

"_Wiese heilli, healing the elf once more so that she would not die._

_The shade did much the same this time soaking a cloth in oil but he held a pair of pliers and removed every one of the elf's fingernails. He picked up a small object with a tube and some sort of thin pole. He put this into the oil pulled the attached lever that took some of the oil the shade then inserted this into the elf's fingers and pushed on the lever, which put some of the oil within the elf._

_Soaking the fingernails he put them forcefully onto the elf then lightly coated the elfs hands in oil he then took the cloth inserted the new cloth once again into the elf's vagina then cut some of the cloth and stuffed it into the elf's mouth._

_There was very little of the cloth in the elf's mouth just enough to burn the mouth and not reach the brain. The shade once again took the torch and lit each of the elf's hands, followed by the mouth, then cloth hanging out of the elf's vagina._

_As the fire continued to burn flames appeared a little down the elf's arms. Then realising that the oil was burning on the inside of the arms._

_Once the fire died the elf was once more healed. The shade asked once more "Where is the egg?" still his voice laced with malice._

_The elf still had not broken. The shade sighed and said "syltha" the elf instantly fell asleep. The shade then called in guards, " do as you wish with her then put her back in her cell." The guards looked hungrily over the elf and wasted no time. The shade simply strode out in to the hallway and left thew guards to their own liking._

I sat up violently but half way up strong hands met my shoulders and realised Brom. Who looked seriously frightened but seemed to lighten up once I realised where I was.

Dahuk sat in the middle of the house, reading a scroll. He looked up said "Expect to be bombarded with questions."

Just as he finished speaking a familiar voice filled my head _"Where did you go little one?"_ Saphira asked, with as much a frightened voice as her voice was laced with worry.

I quickly showed her the vision. At the end of watching it she said _"Ask Dahuk he may know something"_ with this she resided a little but still stayed in my mind.

"Dahuk… can you tell me if you know whom this is?" with Saphiras help I showed him a mental picture of the elf. I refrained from showing him the torture and showed him a picture where she was unharmed.

He answered calmly betraying no emotion that he may have had. "Her name is Arya"

"OK well we are going to need to get out of here fast. I will meet you two on the edge of the spine near the road out town." Brom spluttered out fast. "The creatures that killed you uncle are called Ra'zac. They are loyal servants to Galabortorix. Do not worry Roran is safe he left for Therinsford the day before you found your uncle."

With that Brom was off, Dahuk stood up and looked over the house then said "Well now you have time for all the questions you can think of."

Dahuks POV (before vision)

The old man, still as energetic as his youth had been sparring with the boy. The boy had gotten a bit charged by the fact he could not fight with a sword.

They had been sparring and Brom who had managed to retain his skills with the sword. He just struck on the inside of his sword arm the boy collapsed.

The old man quickly put the boy on the bed. Turned to me and said "So you have finally come out of hiding?"

"Do you mean the elf's or me?"

"Both, and why were you in hiding at all?"

"I am not the most powerful of my kind… there are more of us though most are in far off lands that black king has swayed one of my enemies to him." I said getting annoyed with him.

"_Where is the youngling, friend?" _Effigas voice entered my head. _"Saphira is very worried"_

"_He is in a dream,,, if Saphira can not sense him then there connection may have been broken" _he replied and reached forward with his mind to Eragon. There was no sign of conciseness life. _"It seems he has left his body… I will ask the old man to try and bring him back."_

"Brom it would seem Eragon here" pointing at the young boy. "Has left his body… you are more close to him you should probably bring him back into his body… he would probably be more comfortable with you."

With this Brom had quickly went closer to him and started muttering in the ancient language, " Hmm, a language for those not able minded to control it." Dahuk thought as he watched Brom quickly bring him back.

The boy sat up quickly Brom barely stopping him before they crashed into each other.

The boy looked over his surroundings.

I quickly picked up a scroll, faster I knew than most humans could comprehend. Feigned reading it then looked up and said to the boy " Expect to be bombarded with questions."

He was quickly occupied and Dahuk guessed Saphira had quickly found him. He heard footsteps approach and knew the boy was approaching him to ask a question.

"Dahuk… can you tell me if you know whom this is?" the boy asked he showed me a picture of Arya one of the elf's that had been carrying Saphira's egg, and he also guessed had found Effigas egg. To which he was very glad they were able to find it.

Then also tired that he had managed to once again find himself in a fight that was not his.

"_You had best tell him quickly"_ Effigas mind quickly ran over all the thought I had just had while I said to the boy "Her name is Arya" and fell silent again knowing Broms reaction.

"OK well we are going to need to get out of here fast. I will meet you two on the edge of the spine near the road out town." Brom spluttered out fast. "The creatures that killed you uncle are called Ra'zac. They are loyal servants to Galabortorix. Do not worry Roran is safe he left for Therinsford the day before you found your uncle."

"Exactly the same Brom,,, always taking the lead" thought Dahuk. Once Brom left he got up, looked around the room, moved towards the door and said "Well now you have time for all the questions you can think of." And walked off with Eragon trotting quickly behind.

* * *

**I hope the torture was pulled off the way I wanted it to. Please reviews. Any ideas???**

**The only thing that is set right now are the characters I have already introduced…**

**And Murtagh I think I will keep him as well maybe…**


	5. IdEAlIsAtIOn

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of the inheritance cycle, though Dahuk and Effiga are my characters, and I created them after I finished reading the first book, this is my take on the story, if Dahuk was to be immersed in the cycle.

Eragon trotted onwards following Dahuk who was walking at what seemed an easy pace. Although elves, he sighed, faster, stronger, sharper and magical…

These aspects made the speed of Dahuk much faster and he had made no movement to slow down since we had left Broms house.

"Hurry up, or I will leave you behind." Dahuk said, without looking back.

Saphira and Effiga had just landed to the side the road in the trees. No one would see them from the road, but close enough to see who was coming.

As Eragon and Dahuk approached the clearing Effiga changed from a green colour to a white, then quickly back to a green, enough only to see him change colour to know exactly where they were.

Effiga had now learnt to control the colouring of his scales.

We entered the clearing Eragon was surprised at how quickly Saphira and Effiga had grown. While Effiga was 20 foot long, with an 18-foot wingspan. Saphira had grown to be roughly 18 foot long, with a 17-foot wingspan.

"Arya was one of the Elves who have been carrying Saphiras egg for the past 20 years." Dahuk called over to me, as I went over to Saphira and ran a hand across her scales. "Do not ask me where they got Effigas egg, because I do not know, and neither does Effiga. We were ambushed on the transfer site, one of the elves who had Effigas egg transported it to the spine, while Arya had just given me Saphiras egg, I transported it here, then was knocked unconscious and Arya transported me here… or that is what I believe."

"So all the other elves are likely dead?" I asked.

"Probably, though the problem lies with who knocked me out… lets just say he likes to play games."

Dahuk then sat down and started to cut some of the leather that he had bought, after only a few moments he had made a saddle, and strapped it onto Effiga, "I am going to make one for Saphira as well, it will protect your legs from being torn to shreds" Dahuk said in a matter-of-factly voice. As he finished strapping the last of the saddle on to Saphira, Brom entered the clearing.

"Right I have everything we should need let's get going." Brom spoke.

Saphira and Effiga quickly moved towards him growling.

"Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un mulabra ono un onr Shur'tagal né haina. Atra nosu waíse fricai." Brom said.

Eragon recognised none of the words. Quickly Effiga touched his mind, and Saphiras, though the touch was brief he managed in one thought to convey what the entire sentence meant and what language it was spoken in.

"The ancient language? Subtle name." Asked Eragon. Who had now a suddenly crude and rudimentary of this language through Effiga.

"Yes" Dahuk said "Most beings, elves and humans alike, need the ancient language to control magic… even if flows through there veins."

"I have never seen you say any of these words? How do you control this magic?" Eragon said, angrily and matter-of-factly.

"You did not tell him?" Brom inquired, with a raised eyebrow looking slightly shocked, he had not moved since he had spoken to Saphira and Effiga, he looked away and moved to check Saphira and Effiga.

"Told me what?" Eragon asked stupidly to both, Dahuk and Brom.

"Dragons are one of the creatures that do not need the ancient language to use magic, all but one other creature needs to speak this language to control the magic." Dahuk said, " Dragons, Cragons included, and tricksters are the only type of beings that do not need the language. Dragons have no control of their magic… but can when they use it, accomplish feats well beyond an army of shades using magic. As for tricksters they not as strong, but they're able to control the magic easily and are stronger than any shade. Trickster are the only type of being able to use magic without the ancient language and freely."**(A/N trickster are a demi-god will give an explanation after chapter)**

"And what does this have to do with anything?" Eragon asked soberly.

"Dahuk is only Half-Elf." Brom said. "He has a right to know."

"I am also Half-Trickster, though I could kill Galbatorix on my own, I am not the strongest trickster. There is also still one last full blooded trickster… and unfortunately he complies with Galbatorix, oh Galbatorix is weaker than him but, Sept, as he has named himself, envisions many the same thing as Galbatorix, so he helps the tyrant of a king, no doubt Galbatorix will send him to torture Arya." Dahuk explained, "a shade can torture someone with a precise edge even taking them to the verge of death then bring them back unscathed, but Sept will pull their very being out of their body and torture the very soul physically and mentally."

A wave of shivers went through Eragons body once. "Why doesn't Sept rule then, overthrow Galbatorix and rule the kingdom himself? And if this is true shouldn't saving Arya be on the top of our to-do list?"

"Sept has no wish to rule the kingdom that is why he stays behind the scenes, plus he enjoys the torture and death that he would not get if he was ruling. As for Arya, even if there was a way we could find her, even with 2 dragons, Brom, you and myself. Would be able to kill a shade, hold off the last full-blood trickster, impetrate a heavily guarded prison and rescue Arya. As that's what will be guarding her prison cell." Dahuk said.

"Okay your point is made, but what to do now?" Eragon asked impatiently and augmented.

"That's simple enough we, Dahuk and myself, train you in the arts of magic and I train both you in the ways of the riders." Brom stated.

"How do you plan to train us in the way's of the dragon riders, when you are only a storyteller?" Eragon said thinking "_so many implications, so many secrets revealed, all so fast"._

"Are you alright little one? I know there has been a lot to take in but there will be more." Saphira said

"Whose keeping secrets know, hmm?" Dahuk said, a slight playful smile touching his lips.

It was Broms turn to shot a venomous glance this time, pulling off the leather glove on his right hand, he held up his hand palm facing upward to show a silver mark upon his hand "It is called an 'gedwëy ignasia' or 'shining palm' all Riders and only Riders have one"

"You're a Rider?" a mystified Eragon asked.

"Once upon a time, yes I was. My dragon, Saphira" Saphira lifted her head and Eragon became engrossed in the story at this point. "Died a long time ago, but even so, I have lived well beyond the years of any human."

Eragon wandered aimlessly to Saphira though only a few yards away, the time that traversed during it, seemed an eternity though only a few seconds traversed.

"Okay well we cannot stay here much longer, Dahuk you are going to help me train Eragon with swordsmanship, while I teach him magic. As he would be hard pressed to learn from you. Effiga and Saphira, both of you will fly and also learn somewhat of combat, by duelling together, for now I see no other way for you to learn." Brom said taking control of the situation, "I suppose you want revenge, Eragon?"

"For what?" Eragon said confusedly.

"On the Ra'zac for killing Garrow? Maybe,"

"I will help you train, fight with you if need be, I could easily kill a shade but doubtful I will be able to help, anything with trickster blood in it is hard enough to kill, let alone a full blooded trickster. And no doubt this shade and Sept will have some sort of deal." Dahuk said. "But even I have my bone to pick with the Ra'zac so I will help you there."

"So where to first?" Brom said

"Well I have known for awhile where the Ra'zac's lair is, but first we need to travel to Aroughs, I left something in that area a long time ago." Dahuk Said

"So off to Aroughs, but if I may ask how old are you?" Eragon said. Looking at Dahuk.

"Eragon" Saphira shouted from her mental voice.

"He is fine Saphira… I have heard worse questions." Dahuk said, "I will also teach you to control that link better and how to guard your mind."

"Okay well we are going to have to get moving." Brom said, his voice had anticipation, worry and somehow managed authority as well.

The group set out walking towards Therinsford. As they walked out of the clearing Eragon saw Dahuks face change while walking, his ears became round his face more human rounding and setting a strong jawbone, his brows went from slanted to straight. Lastly his body rippled as water would when something was dropped into it, as ripple of his body gave him an appearance of a blacksmith.

His arms were ripped along with his legs, and gained a few inches in height.

Brom looked sideways at him but no shock showed on his face like Eragons.

Like this the company started its track to Therinsford, 2 dragons, 1 half-blooded trickster, 1 rider whose dragon had already died and a very shocked and confused Eragon. Took to the road.

At nightfall they had not made much ground. They travelled off the road and into a clearing in the trees away from the road so Effiga and Saphira could rest with them.

Making a small fire, Brom made a stew while Dahuk collected some fruit for himself, also entering the clearing with two branches. Two rabbits had been skinned and gutted for the stew, Eragon catching them quickly once they had settled into the clearing.

"Catch" Dahuk said casually, throwing one of the branches he had come back with, the branch now represented a crude vision of a sword. Eragon caught it, looked up and saw that Dahuk had carved both the branches into swords.

"I gather you wish to spar?" Eragon said.

"No, I want to see how much you actually know of swordsmanship, you faired quite inadequately against Brom, so now I will train you. I have made these swords so that they will only break if your bone is going to break from the blow." Dahuk said, " Now defend yourself."

Dahuk swung the branch around and brought it down to Eragons bicep. Causing Eragon to yelp and knock him over.

"Ouch" Eragon said before Dahuk brought the sword down once more. This time Eragon managed to raise the crude sword before the attack hit but was and started to kneel but was brought down again by a strike on the shin.

"Your enemies will not have sympathy nor empathy for you, so neither shall I." Dahuk said, "Although perhaps you need some basic tutoring before a proper spar."

With this Dahuk started to run him through an assortment of manoeuvres, attacks, defensive stances and many more only once the stew was boiled was Eragon allowed to sit and eat and as soon as he finished he was brought to his feet and run through more exercises.

Once Eragon was allowed to sleep every muscle burned. Feeling miserable that he could barely hold his ground for 2 blows before being knocked to the ground.

"We will be fine little one, you will get better, but as with everything this you will only get better with time" Saphira said.

"I have no doubt that I will get better Saphira, it's just since your egg appeared in the spine I have not had a proper day to think. Roran and me used to spar with each other we were adequate but now I cannot hold my own for 2 blows. For the first time in over 100 years there are free dragons outside of that tyrant king and now I am travelling with both of them, half-blooded trickster whose power is surpassed to anything else and a rider of old." Eragon said through their mental link. "It is a lot to take in, not 3 weeks ago I was a simple farm boy tracking game across the spine. Now I am a fugitive of the empire seeking out two of the kings most loyal servants. I have lost Garrow, I never knew my father so he was my father. I am not likely to ever see Roran again, nor any other folk I grew up with in Carvahall."

"It feels like idealisation all the story of old. All some far distant land, some impossible challenge, ha, will there ever be a happy ending for any of us?"

"Sleep little one, you need it. I will wake you when we must wake to leave." Saphira said.

"Thank you Saphira" Eragon said nestling down in the blankets and quickly falling asleep.

**Okay a trickster is quite simply in lore a creature or anything that does what it wishes and usually goes against tradition. I am changing this a little.**

**Sept- a full blooded trickster who loves to torture thing's.**

**Dahuk- a halfblooded trickster who has many the same views as elves.**

**Both of these tricksters alone have more power than any other being in the world. **

**Please review, you get a cookie.**


	6. Sept

"_Awake little one, we must begin moving"_ Saphira awoke him, as promised, nudging his chest with her snout.

"_Thank you Saphira"_ Eragon replied. Even if he had only known Saphira for a short amount of time, he had already come to accept her as a family he never had, in a sort of way. Their mental connection had grown considerably during the time they had known each other.

He saw Effiga and Dahuk standing on the edge of the clearing. Dahuks hand on Effigas neck Effiga had decided to keep to green, liking the closeness to surrounding forest he blended with. Eragon begun to wonder how deep their connection went.

"They are the last two beings of a doomed race, Effiga the last Cragon, and Dahuk the dark, as he calls himself… I am sure he's past entails many things, but we must wait for him to reveal his own past to us." Saphira said, gently noticing his wonder.

Brom busied himself with packing everything, clearly agitated. "You could help you know" Brom said, pointing to Dahuks back.

Dahuk raised his hand and clicked his fingers leaving two clicks run through the clearing. Using his thumb as a resistant pushed down on his thumb with his ring and middle finger, rolling them on to his palm as fast as possible to create the sound … everything snapped into the bags, leaving everything packed… including the blanket Eragon had been sitting on.

"Thank you, now, Eragon" Brom said looking over at him, Brom pulled out a polished stone, about an inch in length and quarter an inch wide. "I want you to try throughout the day to lift this stone to eye level and hold it there for 5 seconds. This will be the start of your training in magic. First you must search your mind for a presence of strength, and then speak the words 'stenr reisa' it means in the ancient language 'raise stone', 'stenr' means 'stone' while 'reisa' means 'rise'."

So begun the training of magic pronunciation, grammar and spelling of it.

"I, can't re read" Eragon said.

"WHAT" Brom yelled, "Garrow never taught you to read?"

"Garrow knew how to read?" a bewildered Eragon started.

"Of course the old fool knew how to read, I should have known he would never teach you." Brom said "Okay well you will not be able to learn much of the Ancient language until you have an understanding of our own tongue."

So the training of magic ceased and the training reading and writing begun, quicker than they had started training with magic. Once they stopped for lunch Eragon pulled out the stone.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder he found Saphiras quickly she was always open to him now, he studied her mind for a little then he started to retreat back to his own mind until he saw Dahuks, Effigas and Broms minds, he quickly pulled himself back into… himself.

"I can see other people minds?" asked a peculiar Eragon "I knew I could see into Saphiras but into other peoples minds?"

"Yes, well you seem to be quick to learn all the things you shouldn't." Said Brom a mischievous smile gracing his lips. "Yes you can see into the mind of any sentient being. Some plants even have a certain amount of thought."

Eragons hand moved, of its own accord to the Amaranth in his coat and pulled it out, Brom gasped audibly, "Where did you get that", Broms voice ran deep with shock, his face showed no difference to his voice.

Eragon knew it was among one of the rarest plants of the land but never expected that amount of shock from someone.

Eragon turned his head and nodded at Dahuk. Brom seemed to turn his head slowly head slowly towards Dahuk his eyes only leaving the Amaranth to look at Dahuk and say, "You know what Amaranth can do right?"

"Yes" was all Dahuk said to Broms question. Brom was soon lost deep in thought and when they decided to move out, followed his face still lost deep in a trance, that showed great thought.

As the small group moved slowly, slowly, torturously slowly…

No one talked, just moved slowly towards Therinsford their first destination, to get horses.

The boy had been pestering him for the second part of their journey. "Why can't you just create horses or transport us their directly?" Eragon had said, clearly annoyed. The young boy still knew nothing of magic and its relation to the world of the physical strength. Also the ability to track the magic, tricksters had much more atonement to the magic in the land then elves or even dragons.

Dragon's magic would come much easier if the emotions of beings influenced the magic. But would still never be able to completely control the magic, feats beyond even a trickster could be done true… but never any control.

True he could easily move them to Therinsford but what would if they were to overtake any travellers? Even if there were no travellers, the boy would then become dependant on this travel.

No doubt a nice quick and easy way to travel but no good to become reliable upon…

Which the boy, would all to quickly, become accustomed.

No longer pre-occupied by Broms magic training, who know was lost in thought.

Not since the boy had absently taken out the Amaranth. Dahuk had nearly stopped him, knowing what it would do to Brom.

"_Let him, the more plans we have the more flexibility to do allow the boy do what he must." _Effiga had said. Knowing all to well that there was only one thing that kept them out of the clutches of Galbatorix, and more importantly Sept.

"_Maybe it is time to explain to him?" _Effiga said.

"_No, not yet" _Dahuk answered.

The group reached Therinsford mid afternoon.

Holding up a young boy running around Brom asked, "Where may we find the stables?"

The boy looked at all three strangers, roughly making his mind then pointed towards the stables, which turned out to be half way across town.

Saphira and Effiga had waited out of view near the river, Effiga turning blue much the same as the river, in order to blend with the water.

"_The sooner we are away from here the better, these horses better be fast." _Saphira said. _"These travels have been to long, Effiga and I could have travelled across the sea and back before you got to this town."_ Her voice hiding distaste though through their mental link he felt it as well, he could also fell the amusement.

"_We will be much faster once we have horses, we will traverse much more in one day once we have horses." _Eragon said, _"Do not fret we will be away from here soon we are nearing the stables now."_

The trio walked towards the stables fitting 13 stalls for horses and a trough for the pigs. This was all they had, the owner held out his hand to Brom to shake, Brom aptly.

"What can I do for you good sirs?" holding out his hand and shaking both Dahuks and Eragons as well.

"We are in need of some horses, the best you have… we are going to be doing a fair bit of travelling." Brom said.

The owner went around all the stalls examining each one and no doubt calculating the best to sell and which he wished to keep.

Dahuk had taken to viewing all the horses, stopping at the stall of a black mare. It was rangy but seemed to have Dahuk looking very interested.

"How much for him?" Dahuk voiced to the owner.

Brom had taken to a mare as well, and also looked at the owner, saying, "How much for this fine mare? And tack for all three horses?"

The owner looked between the two of them and said, "You two are crazy but… 900 crowns for the three mares." Having already brought out one mare for myself.

Brom pulled out a large amount of crowns and saying, "Will this do?"

The owner looked similar to a stunned mullet. Eventually he collected three sets of tact and said pointing at the mare Brom had picked, "Snow-fire is his name, the other two have no names yet."

"We should be fine with them, thank you."

"The Ra'zac passed through here." Dahuk voiced

"Well how else are they going to get out? Hmm." I said now simmering in anger, "it's not as if they have wings." Trying not to yell until we were outside of the town.

"_Secrets, secrets, secrets and when you thought there was no more oh look ANOTHER SECRET". _I said mentally through the connection with Saphira.

"_It may not be a secret little one, just something that was not important until now."_ Saphira said, gently, soothing and lovingly.

"The Ra'zac may not have wings but their parents do." Dahuk said calmly. "The townspeople were surprised by them, came through, bought two horses and …'fled like demons fleeing a holy man'" the last putting a very sarcastic tone into his voice.

"Okay… so we chase after them?" I had nearly come to breaking; surprisingly thoughts of killing Dahuk actually seemed pleasurable. _"Little one, stop these thoughts there not healthy, he only tries to help. He is almost as helpless as you."_ Saphira said.

"No, if we run after them we will die… true we may kill the Ra'zac, but we would draw attention and if Galbatorix is smart, which he is, he will have the protected and if they are killed the wards would warn Galbatorix that two of his most faithful servants are dead." Dahuk said, " This may be revenge for you, but for others this is a chance to be rid of Galbatorix."

"So we run to Aroughs and then what hmm… we just stay there and … train? Till what we are able to kill a trickster and a tyrant king?" Eragon and Saphira said mentally and verbally to Brom, Effiga and Dahuk almost the verge of yelling now having even Saphira angered and confused over through the connection each shared.

"If you must know there is a weapon, near Aroughs in the bogs… magic runs freely there… or so the elves would say, no it is trickster magic. The weapon there may only be used by those with intentions of good."

"_We are here. I can't help if its hunting season, but I do feel its time to hunt some egg breakers."_ Saphira voiced towards the whole party

"Hello Dahuk, trying to kill me are you?" we all turned around to see an elegant man, 6 foot 4 tall, just enough muscle on his body so no bones showed, jet black hair reaching down his back ending at his hips, his face angled, dark eyebrows slightly slanted, his skin pale as death, and lastly his eyes an assortment of dark colours… blue, gold, silver, red and black mixing in an infinite amount.

"Hello, Sept"

* * *

**Reviews please...**

**okay i know i am no artist, and sorry for the change in the style half way through but i caught my self reading robin hobb and i just love fitz chivarlry to much... kisses floor.**

**all Criticism welcome.**

**anyways here is the latest piece. of course i had to reveal sept was real sometime so anyway here he is.**


	7. Chapter 7

As with all fan fic i only own my own characters not eragon, saphira or brom, although i do want Arya. Please?????

* * *

"Oh. Hello… is that all… I don't feel like giving you the advantage anymore, oh whatever… how else am I going to have fun?" Sept said, who upon a closer look, appeared to be… rippling? His voice, how to say? Was light and carefree, musically a trill of twisted humour, a viola turned evil? May be the best plausible way to describe it.

Dahuk just stood there… staring at Sept… seemingly lost in thought.

His attire attested to his voice black boots, black leather leggings, a black and red cotton sleeveless shirt with strips of leather binding attached to the shirt, and a type of black armour attached to his arms, unlike traditional armour, this armour was thin, flexible and coated his entire arms.

But most peculiar was the soft pink striping of dyed cotton running down his clothing.

"_It would appear as if this is but an image of Sept, maybe he is as powerful as Dahuk says." _Saphira said her voice faint and quivering with undeniable anger.

"Well here you are... Get more interesting… Please!!!"

A quick blur of green filled the area, another egg had appeared, this one similar to when Effigas egg had first entered the clearing barely a few weeks past.

"So a rider now… Well here you are... Get more interesting… Please!!! I may actually have to watch out for you." Sept said voice filled with sarcasm. His voice changing to a humour-laced plea "Here have this one as well… I do want some fun."

A patch of air swirled, until a dark hole formed. Nothing could explain it an independent shadow, hovering in midair at waist height, tendrils circling out of a ball in the middle to form a shadow of sorts. A body fell out, the shadow disappearing.

"Arya?" Brom whispered quietly.

"Aye" Dahuk said

"What? You think I am going to allow the tyrant all the fun. Anyways you have what I want you to have… Bye… oh and don't use magic otherwise the tyrant may decide to kill you." Sept or the vision of Sept wavered then vanished.

The sun's nearly set and we have done little travel, at least we no longer have Therinsford in our view. Although we do have two new problems

"Well now we have another egg and Arya… what now?" Brom said his voice thick with emotion.

_Yes and now we have more to take on this wild journey of secrets… what is that?_

Two dark blots had appeared above the horizon. Saphira lifted her head to the blots, _"It's the egg breakers. Well as I said it is hunting season."_

"_Shall we avenge?"_

"_With pleasure, But you may want some sort of a weapon."_

"The Ra'zac approach… just so you two know."

"Hmm, do you want to kill them your self? Or do you just want them dead and gone?" Dahuk said looking at me.

"Well I would like to kill them but I think they should be dead anyway."

"Okay, Eragon Stay here and tend to Arya... bind her wounds and such, while we tend to these abominations." Brom said, quickly gathering up his pack.

Dahuk also went to the pack he had been carrying... "_The same pack that he had never worn?" _I thought_ "What where did he get that?"_

"_Sept threw it out of that... thing that spat out the egg and Arya, you were too busy watching Arya to see it."_

Slightly blushing I looked back over at Brom and Dahuk, Dahuk had pulled two swords out of the pack, both blades were black, one of them was slightly curved at the end while the other was dead straight, both were roughly half a finger thick on the guard and about 3 inches wide.

The hilts had been joined together to form a staff with blades on the end.

He experimented with the blades quickly and de-joined them in the middle of it to allow the two blade to be used as separate swords, both were roughly 2 maybe two2~and~a~half foot long.

Brom had pulled out a wine red blade, straight bladed and by the way he experimented with it, the blade seemed to simply extend from his arm.

"Still using that bloody thing." Brom said loudly turning around to meet Dahuks gaze.

"It has saved my life many times, and many more yet." Dahuk said.

The sound of Brom bellowing a maniac's laugh filled the area, leaving me shocked, Brom was never the sort of man to laugh like that.

"Saphira, just make sure they don't get away. I don't want anymore to die from their hands."

"_Little one, Garrow was your uncle and by extension my family as well. They shall rot in this area after we are finished with them. Just tend to the elf."_

"Okay"

"Well the sun is nearly set, we may as well take them head on… otherwise they will-"

"Have the advantage of night… yes Brom this not the first time I have tried to kill these things without magic." Dahuk cut in.

Dahuk Jumped onto the hollow in Effigas back, Brom mounted his horse while Saphira flew towards the Ra'zac with night fast approaching. I saw Effiga change from his green coat of scales to a rainbow of gold scales. The sight… my thoughts returned to a year when the traders had come to Carvahall.

A new trader with them, he had brought stones of various origins, and of various colours. Tiger eye, that was the name of the stone that had left me with several sleepless nights when the trader said he was only selling it for an amount that would have bought him Surda in it's self.

I diverted my attention to the elf, grasping for breath on the ground. The egg was wobbling on the ground a few feet away. Cracking away, the elf quickly revived from a state of sleep to an alertness that allowed her to know only immediate surroundings.

"Where," the honey smoothed voice whispered, crackled, yes, broken, yes, hoarse, yes, beautifully elegant, not enough to describe the sweetness of this voice, like earring the most beautiful sound in the land… still not enough to describe it's elegance, just nothing could capture it, the minstrels could not match this voice, nothing seemed to.

"_ERAGON" _Ibolted right up at the sound of Saphira yelling at me, along with the several emotions and images that flooded through their mental link.

"Right, okay I know it's just…"

"I know little one… it's honestly hard not to. Just try to forget it."

"I will try but I can not promise that I will."

"You are a few miles south of Therinsford." I said fetching the water. "Here drink this you sound as with you need it."

"Th, thank, you." Arya said, as Brom and Dahuk had called her.

I looked towards Saphira and Effiga in the air closing in on the Ra'zac. The elf followed my gaze, seeing the two dragons, she gasped, "wh when d, di, did th, they hat, hatch." Stuttering her words Arya finally managed to get her voice together.

I thought for a second how long it had been, "It would have been roughly a month or two ago, the day after your company was attacked."

"Who are you?" the elf said.

"My name is Eragon Garrowson, Rider of Saphira" pointing towards Saphira " that is what is what is left of my life" I said then pointed towards the egg which was rocking back and forth with tiny cracks through-out the shell and said "And I would say you are now a rider as well…"

She looked over to the dragon which had now managed to break all the shell. It held majestic emerald green scales, probably a little bit longer than Saphira when she had hatched.

"_Not that I was conscious long enough for a proper look" _I thought looking once more towards Saphira. They had covered the distance and were now fighting the Ra'zac; from the distance I could see that Saphira and Effiga had managed to bring down one of the flying beasts and killed the thing. Both the Ra'zac, were lying dead on the ground.

Dahuk and Brom were standing a distance off from the battle in the sky while the flying mount was larger than the both Effiga and Saphira, it was not as flexible as Saphira and Effiga, making it easier for the two to damage place on the mount would otherwise be unreachable.

The battle was over rather quickly, Saphira and Effiga quickly killing the mount, Dahuk and Effiga had already built a pyre, not yet lit and were putting the Ra'zac on it. Effiga and Saphira, picked up one of the mounts together, moved it towards the wood and then moved the other mount to the same place.

Brom and Dahuk set fire to the pyre and started to walk back, Broms horse had run back to me, Arya was once more unconscious I ran over worried, dropping down near I made sure she was still alive

"_Probably the shock, not everyone would expect to have a dragon egg hatch for them." _I thought. Thinking back to when Saphira had hatched.

"_Well now we have another one this journey 4 riders and 3 dragons, what next… dwarves, hopefully not just yet." _I said.

"_We will probably encounter them sooner or later, until then worry not. We will be fine… so long as you keep your emotions in check."_

"_I wouldn't Saphira… well we must make camp now or do they want to continue in the night."_

"_No we sleep here tonight… I think everyone will want to be hearing Aryas story tomorrow."_

* * *

as i said when i first started this it could take me months or even years before my next update... reviews please. and a beta reader please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay now when I write in **_**Italics **_**just in case some one has not realised it yet… I am writing the characters thoughts be it Eragon or Dahuk… there will be another point of view added later… another OC character not someone already there.**

Brom and Dahuk had made their way back in the twilight after they had tended to the pyre, which had burnt all to brightly. The fire mixed with the twilight and two dragons flying above them gave them a look of the hero's you would here of in stories of old… much the same as the stories Brom had told so many times. When they arrived in the camp, which simply consisted of 3 places to sleep and a fire, they sat down and looked over Arya for wounds, Dahuk healing them with magic.

Even once he had finished Arya had still not regained consciousness, although her breathing had levelled and seemed to be merely in a deep sleep.

"Well I would prefer not to stay here… but Arya is in no state to move, and she is to injured right now to move, so I guess we stay the night." Brom was saying grumpily,

"W_ow just as grumpy as in Carvahall." _I thought, " Tomorrow you will have to read Saphira while Arya rides your mare, we will be in for a long journey tomorrow and will need to get as far away from this pyre as possible as quickly as possible."

"It would be easier for her to ride on either your or Effigas back tomorrow, that way we could ride flat out and get away from here quicker…"

"_Yes, little one it would, Brom and Dahuk probably want to question Arya, after-all she may know something useful, she was tortured for nigh on a month, you saw what she went through in the briefest of images, I think, trouble yourself not, besides, you forget I am a dragon, sleep for now, and when the sky~fire rises ride with me."_

* * *

I awoke that night under Saphiras wing. The fire was casting an abnormal light through her transparent wing, her belly warmed nicely with the fire inside it. I sat up and crawled over to the edge of her wing lifted it and moved outside to see Arya sitting against a tree towards my left, a few paces away from the fire; she was staring into the fire, seemingly lost in thought. Dahuk and Effiga were nowhere to be seen, Brom was still asleep to my right and Saphira behind me in her dream's, watching memories of her past ancestors.

"Dahuk and Effiga have gone to explore the area and make sure there are none near that mean harm." Arya said, never moving her eyes from the fire, her right hand absently stroking the green dragons serpentine neck.

I nodded and went to my pack and withdrew a chunk of bread, moved over towards the fire and ate in silence. Thoughts from the past few weeks made their way into my mind, first the thought of having Dahuk, and two dragon eggs thrown into my hunting area, then Saphira hatching, and nearly every other thing I had experienced since then.

Lastly the dreams, visions or scrying as Brom and Dahuk had said, was the most likely what I had been doing when I saw Arya, although both had said it was impossible, because I had never seen Arya. So the question had been left unanswered, only theories, never a point of conversation.

"Do you know if it is possible to Scry while you sleep, and something you have not seen?" I asked looking over to Arya, her face beautiful beyond compare, her hair…_ Stop, stop… I need to stop._ Shaking my head softly, ever so softly. As if it would organize my thinking.

"You are talking about the dreams you had while I was in Gil'ead? No" she said in response her voice abnormally sound for what she had just come out off, and for what I was asking.

"Yes… Dahuk and Brom said that I was probably scrying you in my sleep… but even they were stumped on how I managed to scry you when I had not seen you before."

"Yes that would be impossible… just let me explain without interruption… I know your race can be a very inquisitive one… no I talked to Dahuk and he told me of these visions… I believe that my conciseness simply reached out to anything familiar and found your mind… or Saphira's and simply instead of Saphira having the visions you did… I carried Saphira's egg for nigh on 20 years… i became very familiar with it… your mind is weaker than Saphira's or any dragons… they do have the most powerful mind's in our land… so that would explain why you saw what happened and no one else… Broms mind is guarded well… and Dahuk is an elf we do have strong minds… no one could make a dragon unconscious and have them see like you did."

She seemed to stop there returning to somewhere within her mind half- aware, and the other half wrestling with some amount of knowledge slipping away like sand through an open hand.

I sat there in silence… _Does she know Dahuk is a half-trickster? Surely she knows Brom is a rider. _The silence continued comfortably… Arya still absently stroking the green serpentine neck… I sat there staring into the flames leaning against Saphiras foreleg.

It was Arya who broke the silence first. Her voice was barely audible, "How much?"

There might have been hundreds of questions in those two words… "How much in Gil'ead, did I see?" I said, it was more of a statement then a question; she looked up from the flames for the first time, looked me dead in the eye and simply nodded. " I saw you being tortured by the shade… not much more than that. Only twice did I see you, once in the cell and once in the torture room." I said never moving my eyes from those green emerald orbs of beauty.

She looked back into the fire once I finished… "There was much torture… Durza really does love torture… I am glad it was not Sept… even Durza fears him" she let out an amused laugh, a spitting, fear induced pleading laugh… "Rumoured even the tyrant fears him… do not know how but that, would be great someone that the tyrant fears… the tyrant is enough little lone someone that is more powerful than him." She finished her thoughts? If that's what they were, then looked around the area.

Tears started to form in her eyes her breathing sharpened… she moved the sleeping dragon from her lap and placed it on the ground next to her… she started to get up then fell back against the tree… her tears were quickly followed by sobs… the small green dragon was still happily sleeping, I stood up and walked over to her and sat down beside her, put a hand between her shoulder blades, and stared into the fire, about as soon as I looked into the fire, her body slipped into my arms.

As she started to stop and she started to sit up, tears still streaking down her face. I moved away a little to give her some room. "Your party was attacked as you were meeting to change guards right?" she looked up and surprise was written on her face… sad surprise but no less… "Dahuk told me a little of what happened but… even that was next to nothing. He basically told me that your party was ambushed… and that someone knocked him out, and that person likes to play games… I guess he meant Sept."

"We were ambushed yes… by Sept, Durza and a band of Urgals. As far as I know Dahuk and I were the only survivors. Among the dead were elves that I had known for many years… some longer than you have been alive." I was shocked at this Arya would have been older than me yes… but old enough to know people as friends before I was born? She could not have been more than 20 winters old. She laughed a little when she saw my expression even if it was no more than a sharp breath and slight smile. "I nearly as old as the eldest human alive… as far as I know 3 outlive me… and by my race I am young."

"How old can an elf grow...? I mean no-one can live forever… or are elves different?" I asked walking towards Saphira, to sit on her foreleg once more.

"Elves, dragons, and human riders, will live for as long as they can. All of us can still die from sword or disease, but otherwise yes we are immortal." She said, "I have lived with your race for more years than most care to count… I have seen many things, elves may be long lived and be able to move faster than any human can see… but they are a slow moving race… humans lives are but a blink of an eye to us. The only race that moves slower than us are the dwarves… they are also long lived, not nearly as long as elves, but slower all the same."

By know I was once more tired, I stood up drunk from my water skin then moved towards the edge of Saphira's wing, "Well I do not know if your race needs less sleep than mine, but I do need sleep… I am sorry for your lose… you must have lost some close friends when you were ambushed. I may not know the lose of war… but I do know the lose of family and those close to you. You have condolences I have but one question… if human riders live for ever would that mean that we become more like elves than humans?" I said then moved under Saphira's wing careful not to wake her.

"Yes and No, yes you probably will gain a likeness of an elf, but you will keep what you are, it will not change you mentally only you can do that… and you more than certainly will. Thank you, Eragon." She said her eyes focused on the flames in front of her, and her hand once more absently stroking the green dragon that was lying on the ground next to her.

I moved Saphiras wing down and crawled over to her warm belly. Soon after sitting down I fell into sleep.

* * *

_**Arya's POV**_

I was sitting against a tree staring into the fire that the young rider had made. The clearing was really simple; Brom was sleeping on the other side of the fire and the boy sleeping with against his dragon, the dragon had moved over towards where the boy had slept and curled up around him, giving me a peculiar expression of interest and worry before closing her eyes. Dahuk had sat up on watch and explained nearly everything to me. What I knew and what I did not.

All of the party had died, excluding him and myself. _Oh Faolin._ Even through a guarded mask tears fell from my eyes. He had said only bare facts, _always like Dahuk, blunt, crude, short, guarded emotions and finds amusement in nearly everything._ He had seen the whole party die while fighting Sept, "Well once you ran off with that egg and dropped Effigas egg, who is a Cragon, I transported it to Brom… or at least as close as I could get, Effigas egg also went to Eragon… then Sept knocked me out, I guess he sent me to Eragon, with Effiga, according to Eragon me and Saphiras egg appeared in the clearing about the same time." He said, not to bluntly, but ponderously, as if Sept knocking him out had been a good thing. "I am sorry, I knew that you and Faolin were close, I am sorry. I am going to go and watch for anything that may give us reason to move." I simply nodded.

Through the next half hour I was left to order my thought from the past months events, Dahuk was the last of his kind in Alagaesia was know a rider of a Cragon, the last one of his own kind, two beings, the last of their kind and they joined. Then there was the boy and Saphira, I carried her egg for 20 years and I do not see her hatch. Then to the green dragon laying in my arms, he had yet to order his thoughts into coherent words, although I could feel him sifting through my memories in his sleep, become aware of the one he had hatched for, I let him, although his mind was somewhat unguarded by his own thoughts and recognised an admiration of Saphira… somehow I believe it does not stop there at admiration…

I heard the boy named Eragon wake, never moving my eyes from the fire I said "Dahuk and Effiga have gone to explore the area and make sure there are none near that mean harm." My hand was stroking the little dragons upper neck just behind the skull.

The boy nodded and moved over towards his pack, removed a chunk of bread and ate silently. After a time he looked over and asked "Do you know if it is possible to Scry while you sleep, and something you have not seen?" he shock his head, ever so lightly that no human would have seen the motion.

"You are talking about the dreams you had while I was in Gil'ead? No" I said in a voice abnormally calm wanting to reveal nothing of what I had just come out, and especially calm for what he was asking.

"Yes… Dahuk and Brom said that I was probably scrying you in my sleep… but even they were stumped on how I managed to scry you when I had not seen you before."

_**(A/N: All Arya's words and thought's)**_

"Yes that would be impossible… just let me explain without interruption…" _Please I will not get through it otherwise._ "I know your race can be a very inquisitive one…" _And apparently you yourself_ "No I talked to Dahuk and he told me of these visions… I believe that my conciseness simply reached out to anything familiar and found your mind…"_Why? Really do not ask me that I think I really reached for Saphiras_

"Or Saphira's and simply instead of Saphira having the visions you did… I carried Saphira's egg for nigh on 20 years…_"long enough to go insane when you want a dragon to hatch and it will not in time of need._ "I became very familiar with it…"_Her presence_ "Your mind is weaker than Saphira's or any dragons…"_As is your entire race, weak in the mind cannot think in any area even in battle elves excel from humans._ "They do have the most powerful mind's in our land… so that would explain why you saw what happened and no one else…"_Untrained and weak_ "Broms mind is guarded well… and Dahuk is an elf, we do have strong minds…"_Ha half-trickster nearly as powerful as a dragon. _ "No one could make a dragon unconscious and have them see like you did."

I stopped at that both him and I sat in silence once more… I sat there and stared into the flames, absently stroking the little green dragon resting in my lap.

Finally I broke the silence with two words, a question that only Eragon could answer "How much?"

There could have been hundreds of questions in those two words… but I knew he would be able to see that I was talking of his dreams, that I had forced upon him… somewhere I even felt guilty about it… although sorrow, grief and whatever feelings I had here and now it certainly outweighed that light feather of guilt.

"How much in Gil'ead, did I see?" He said, it was more of a statement then a question; I looked up from the flames for the first time since he had awoken, looked me dead in the eye and simply nodded. " I saw you being tortured by the shade… not much more than that. Only twice did I see you, once in the cell and once in the torture room." He said never moving his gaze from mine… _why do all rider's have the same eye colour as their dragons? Those eyes are actually somewhat understanding to a wider world than a simple farm boy… _

I looked back into the fire once he finished… "There was much torture… Durza really does love torture… I am glad it was not Sept… even Durza fears him" I let out an amused laugh, a spitting, fear induced, evil laugh, "Rumoured even the tyrant fears him… do not know how but that, would be great someone that the tyrant fears… the tyrant is enough little lone someone that is more powerful than him." I finished my rant, then looked around the area. Wishing for Faolin, _Oh why did you have to die, first farther, than you, who else shall I lose to this war… mother? This new baby dragon? Oh please why?_

Tears started to form in my eyes I could feel them, I could feel sobs coming up as well… I moved the sleeping dragon from my lap and placed him on the ground next to me… I started to get up then fell back against the tree… no matter how much I tried to stop the tears turning into sobs… they came…I heard the young rider stand up and walk over towards me and sit down, he placed his hand on my back just below my shoulder blades… I knew he meant it as a someone just trying to condole someone, but I leant into his arms unwillingly… but there was an amount of comfort there.

I started to sit up, I could still feel the tears on my face, he moved away a little I gathered to give me room.

"Your party was attacked as you were meeting to change guards right?" He said.

I jerked up to examine him. He answered my un asked question of how he knew simply saying ""Dahuk told me a little of what happened but… even that was next to nothing. He basically told me that your party was ambushed… and that someone knocked him out, and that person likes to play games… I guess he meant Sept."

"We were ambushed yes… by Sept, Durza and a band of Urgals. As far as I know Dahuk and I were the only survivors. Among the dead were elves that I had known for many years… some longer than you have been alive." I saw the shock and smiled amused. _Of course your race is so short lived, and such narrow-minded_. "I am nearly as old as the eldest human alive… as far as I know 3 outlive me… and by my race I am young."

"How old can an elf grow...? I mean no-one can live forever… or are elves different?" He asked walking towards Saphira, to sit on her foreleg once more.

"Elves, dragons, and human riders, will live for as long as they can. All of us can still die from sword or disease, but otherwise yes we are immortal." I said, "I have lived with your race for more years than most care to count… I have seen many things, elves may be long lived and be able to move faster than any human can see… but they are a slow moving race… humans lives are but a blink of an eye to us. The only race that moves slower than us are the dwarves… they are also long lived, not nearly as long as elves, but slower all the same."

By know I was once more tired, I stood up drunk from my water skin then moved towards the edge of Saphira's wing, "Well I do not know if your race needs less sleep than mine, but I do need sleep… I am sorry for your lose… you must have lost some close friends when you were ambushed. I may not know the lose of war… but I do know the lose of family and those close to you. You have condolences. I have but one question… if human riders live for ever would that mean that we become more like elves than humans?" he said then moved under Saphira's wing.

"Yes and No, yes you probably will gain a likeness of an elf, but you will keep what you are, it will not change you mentally only you can do that… and you more than certainly will. Thank you, Eragon." He moved her wing down underneath him. And I was left once more to my thoughts.

* * *

_**This is in my mind my best chapter yet… I am proud of it… please reviews, it may not be the best story in the world. I am just trying not to move it along to fast… and my in ability to work on it as much as I would like frustrates me a fair bit.**_


	9. The Future?

As I woke that morning, I remembered the conversation from last night… cursing myself I sat up and moved over towards the edge of Saphiras wing and moved into the dawn's rays of light.

The sun was just rising and already everyone else was awake.

So peaceful the fire had been extinguished with dirt and the campsite destroyed, so no trace would be left. Brom was packing Snowfire and my own horse… that I had yet to name.

Dahuk was packed and ready to move, sitting against Effigas foreleg with Effigas neck curled around to see the proceedings of the boring and slow moving camp. Arya was some few paces away from where the camps clearing would have ended… before it had been destroyed, sitting down facing the sun rising with the green dragon on her shoulders, also watching the suns welcoming rays.

As I took my first step, towards what looked like the remains of a morning meal, a heap of leather straps were thrown into my arms. "Saddle Saphira then you can have some of that." Brom said hastily.

So I took to saddling Saphira with the leather harness that Dahuk had made, _'Saphira, I think I have made a little bit of a mess.'_ I observed to Saphira, while showing her the memory of last night…

'I do not think it is that bad little one… maybe a little too friendly but otherwise I see no reason to object. She does not seem shaken to much, maybe even calmer… I suspect she is just mourning. Dahuk did while you were unconscious.' Saphira said. Sending me waves of comfort and anticipation from our mental link. 'Now break your fast. Then ride with me!'

So my day was. Once I had eaten I was quickly rushed off to Saphira and strapped in by a hasty Brom, a contemplating Dahuk and a somewhat amused Arya, I suspected more at Brom than me. I ride Saphira for the whole day aware of the three people riding at a now overly long pace.

Once night fell it was a long meal with no conversation, each one of the three had contemplating faces, so I left it at that. Once I had finished the evening meal I retreated to Saphira and slept.

_**… …I hesitate with the pen again … again another piece of the stuff blotched … … I do not entirely know why I write all this down to paper…could I not just set the memories in some sort of gem…something so I would not have the write it. … I have the memories of those people who died… sometimes I winder if it is at all my memories. Is it that my head is so full with thousands of years of knowledge that I do not know which is mine… how long have I truly lived… long before Galabortorix's reign? Or even before Sept? Or was I that young foolhardy farmer… I think I can rule out being Arya, safely, was I Brom? That old storyteller? I remember a time after even now… is that possible? I cannot rule it out.**_

_**Do I sort through all these memories just so my love will come to guide me to a bed with her voice and arms reassuring me. Telling me whom I am… letting me know that another day has passed… I do not know any more. Sometimes I need to remind myself who my love is… I think she is the only reason I know that I was once that foolhardy farm boy.**_

_**So I write down my own memories. With what I deem is necessary from others to help someone know why I did all of what I did… and why people let me do what did. As such I cannot truly say what was intended for me only and what may be shared with the world. Even if I can see all they ever have.**_

_**I wonder how long the land has been like this is it free? After all we went through?**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
okay i know this is probabaly one of the shortest chapters in history but all i actually wanted from this chapter is the second half..._**

**_the part where he "hesistates" with the pen. i know if anyone has ever read the farseer trilogy they will recognize what i am doing but as i said i love Fitz and Nighteyes. go die "Lord Golden" give me my fool._**

**_oh well i hope you actually understand it... and now the other chapters as well... i guess this means i can't kill eragon now._**

**_Reviews PLEASE :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

The day's that followed, did so in much the same suit. While Dahuk, Brom and Arya rode upon the horses I flew high above with Saphira. Seeing through her eyes, of which came an endless of sights, blues sharpened and bold to hers and mine eyes.

Over this time we learnt much of one another, even if I was the one that was talking most. Saphira was content on listing to me ramble on about my life the farm. I think somewhere in that time I came to accept my losses. Garrow and Roran were dead, after awhile I would be either assumed consumed within the blaze or dead in the spine… a place where no sane man went. Was I sane at that time?

As the days washed away trinkets of regret and flooded out my gloomy attitude in order to release waves of happiness, joy and giddiness. Saphira and myself become one in mind, with all ways one of us being connected to the other. Always some part of the others conscious in the others body, and always the opposite.

I can imagine Sloan, the fat town butcher, and his grim satisfaction "The hunter has become the hunted." I could see it. But what of Katrina? His daughter what would her reaction to this be? She and Roran were friends… if not more. What would the townsfolk, such as Horst and Elain, Gertrude and everyone else in the village react?

I still wonder this at times. By now I have learnt that images can deceive us. As we travelled toward Yazuac now in a harsh barren land an endless plain of sand and dust, of untamed winds picking up dust and sand from the ground. At one point of our journey through this wasteland we had to stop altogether, the cause of our halt none other than a sand storm that had blown up a proportional part of sand from the arid region.

The storm blew for two nights, with me and Saphira only just landing in time, otherwise being blown away, Effiga seemed to find the storm rather entertaining, he had for the most part half-buried himself into the ground and changed his colour to a brown matching the barren sand. He sat there for two nights and one day, having had enough food to sustain his body for several days of rest and he simply saw through Dahuks eyes.

Saphira did not get the opportunity to dig herself into the sand as Effiga, as we were scouting behind the group and were considerably higher than needed be. The first night proved very uneventful with all of us under Saphiras wing unable to shelter under Effiga. Sleep was welcome the first night and no one spoke simply we were all to tired to talk, we ate then slept. The next day consisted of training… lots of it… I found that with a previous dragon rider, a half-blood trickster and an elf that being taught magic was an arduous task. Dahuk seemed to be able to even teach Arya and Brom something of accessing magic… Which eluded my sense of what it essentially was. He said that energy is found everywhere, in the dirt, in the trees, the water and the air. But only the best could access all and most even only a handful of riders could use it.

Sometimes I still wonder what he was saying.

Arya seemed to have had become distant, not unpleasantly but just consumed in thought, or mourning. I had the sense to leave it alone, not that I could have been able to brush the dust of it anyway. She hid it well, and with the help of Dahuk and Brom keeping me busy with magic. She mourned and taught me. I believe that somewhere I would have asked her why she mourned so… but after losing Garrow and Roran, I knew that only time could help… words would help, but only the truthful words… which were something that I did not have… at that time. The little green dragon, if 'little' could describe it. He had grown a considerable amount, he was still small enough to fit under Saphiras wing, however he took up half the room.

Brom was himself. Crude and elusive, being blunt with me and speaking quite plainly while teaching me, yet as soon as I turned it towards his past, he made himself smoke and I was the icy hand trying seize smoke without melting before the candle's inferno.

The last night of the storm, I slept easily. However waking up before morning was not a nice thought, at first I thought that Brom simply wanted to be off early. But slender hands met my mouth as I was shaken awoke by the jolt I received from within sleep.

All that I received was a bowl of porridge before Arya swept out of under Saphiras wing. Her face impassive neither cold nor warm neither was it hot. Simply the face of what I had learnt to accept as Arya. I moved outside while eating the porridge, quickly finding Arya sitting on the far side of a small fire that had distinguished itself. Sitting down looking out in the distance, of the soon to rise sun.

I sat down next to Saphiras leg, eating my porridge, noticing Brom and Dahuk were missing along with Effiga and the storm was pleasantly extinguished as well.

I asked 'Where have Brom, Dahuk and Effiga gone? And the horses?'

Arya pointed out towards the horizon where the edge of the desert stood and in the direction of Yazuac. 'They have gone to investigate. Effiga saw a band of Urgals, they went through that way, they should be back soon. It would seem the horses have run. I think they ran on the first night. I could feel their presence on the fist night before sleep, then they were gone the next morning.'

'Urgals? How many?' I asked, calmly assuring myself that if it was a large number that they would not have gone and seen what they were doing. Looking down at my porridge, not really eating it. My appetite deserting me with the knowledge of Urgals so near.

'Large, roughly one hundred of them, by the looks of it they went through Yazuac. We may be stopping at a ghost town next.' Arya said quietly, calmly, a note of sorrow within her voice.

'_Why is it that everyone is this group can lie so easily?'_ I asked sarcastically to no-one in particulary, humming a little and leaning back to think. Even if I knew Arya knew I was thinking of the Urgals when I was thinking of Brom, Dahuk and Arya being able to lie as easily as they did.

'_Did you not just lie to Arya? So maybe they do not mean to lie to you but what you assume as lying may be you not comprehending their words or drawing conclusions without a full piece of information.'_

I lightly rolled my head towards Saphira, a slight smile on my face. _'To early to think.'_

While Saphira was laughing, I turned towards Arya, then forwards to the horizon where Yazuac was. The young green that had hatched for Arya glided smoothly down in front of her landing graciously on the dirt and blowing a small part of dust into the air. Before curling around Arya he looked at myself and Saphira… well actually he glanced at me and stopped completely for a second looking at Saphira.

As I finished the porridge, I moved towards the saddles on the joint between Saphira's neck and back. Once there I removed my wineskin taking a sip I moved back over to Saphira's leg.

My hand trailed smoothly over her blues gems that were scales. The sand storm had done some amount of good to her, even if she had been unable move for a number of days, the blowing sand had removed a number of blood stains within her scales which she had aquired from hunting.

'Are we going to be waiting long?' I asked Arya, who was leaning upon her green dragon. Though I asked of general curiosity, I knew once I said it, I had sounded whiny. Even if I was vaguely aware of small parts of fact that they had settled upon a name, she nor the seemingly unnamed dragon had revealed it.

Arya stood up slowly, gracefully, beautifully, hypnotizing… _'Stop.'_ It was a simple command from Saphira, and with it I received a small mental jab. I understood it. _'Thank you'_ knowing I never would have stopped myself replied.

'I am not sure' she said, poking the fire a little whispering little words which made the fire turn green then settle back to it's natural orange and red glow. 'They said they would be back before the sun fully rises.'

I nodded once, slowly, and settled into the wait that was to come.

* * *

**? P.O.V**

I moved silently from hiding spot to vantage point to cover. The sun was close to rising, I had sworn when I decided to get out of there that I would only kill if it needed be. There was not even fun in killing these guards.

I had killed some of the patrolmen. Though most of them I had managed to silently slip past, 4 had died tonight. I was surprised that the bell had not yet tolled yet to inform the city there was a killer about. Though those dark gliding bird's, had looked quite frightful.

I had seen them when I killed the third guard, when I killed the forth, they circled above me still. And still they were there. If they were following me they were enemies.

No eagle would behave as such. They would be asleep. Nor were they birds for carrion, as they would have descended by now if they were. Owls? Doubtful owls did not fly that high.

What the Hell were they?

Now I faced an ugly situation, I had come to a 3-way junction in the streets. Three guards stood, each with there back to a wall effectively making each street from the junction have two guards on it. And one more opposite.

I was in the shadows of a nearby alley, and with the main gate on the left side of the junction I needed to pass through it. The right side headed back to the heart of the city. Where I was trying to escape.

The main gate out of this city… out of hell and into freedom.

I had my bow and quiver along with my hand~and~a~half sword. I started to stand to gain the clear shot of a guard. As I knocked the arrow, the guard facing down my alley fell down, an arrow protruding from his skull.

Seconds later. The guard to the right side of my street collapsed with body that fell on him. His spine now tore in two and dead he was.

I loosed my arrow as the last guard started towards the attacker that had killed his two comrades. My arrow was true going through his temple. I moved towards the man who had killed the two guards for me. Knocking another arrow and raising my bow. I moved towards the man, I had expected help tonight, I had met the king, his time was coming. No it was the one that called himself Sept, that I wanted to kill. It had been to long since I had had a worthy opponent.

I had enlisted the help of a man, who claimed to have links to the Varden. A rebel group. He was to have a horse, supplies and directions for me. Now I looked at this man, or more the play toy, his death would bring.

'Who are you? Do not think of doing anything suddenly, or I will shoot.' I said, loudly enough that he could hear though softly enough to make my threat.

'Okay…' the dark haired man said, raising his arms slightly to allow me to see that he would not make a move against me. His eyes were brown, he stood just under my height, he was balanced in muscle, enough to make him an opponent of strength yet little enough to keep the agility needed for the graceful sword.

'Oi, you two halt! Drop your weapons and raise your hands.'

We both saw them at the same time three guards, an archer thin tall and flexible. A well muscled swordsman with a broadsword, the same one now currently yelling at us. And a young man who was probably about 15 summers old. He did not look overly strong. Though he moved with the grace of a wild hunting cat, he least would be fun.

I caught the eye of the man who was standing just 10 foot away the junction being roughly 7 yards. He just nodded. An ascent to start with the murders of these unlucky guards.

'The young one is mine.' I said and as I suddenly ran forward the archer quickly raised his bow an arrow already knocked and released it straight at me.

I hooped to my right, not even slowing from my years of training. I removed my knife from the sheath on my left forearm, and as I came close up to the man with the broadsword, I skidded to a halt, twisted on the ball of my right heel, twisted so for a fraction of a second my back showed to the broadsword, passed the knife to my left hand and feigned an attempt to stab him.

As he lifted his sword to block the feigned attack, I moved my left leg up to his groin, as he doubled over in the pain, I slipped the knife into his throat and twisted it. I knew he was in for a slow death… I relished in it.

The dark haired man had released an arrow and it made its mark, the archer's head.

As I started towards the young man, I sheathed my knife, and pulled my own sword, I allowed him a moment of confusion as he beheld the pivots and lines of metal that made my sword. I started to circle him, I could feel his nervousness, actually I could smell it.

When I had my back to the man that had earlier disposed of the other two guards at the junction, the young man charged suddenly, I had been expecting it, he was good well trained… though sometimes the most idiotic, moves were the smartest, so long as they are not expected… even the best move is the worst if it is expected.

I side stepped him, flicked my sword down on his twisted on the ball of my left heel, moved my blade around me, then facing the back of the slightly back bent young guard, I brought I blade down on his spine I heard it crack as it moved my down now slicing the bones that made his spine.

As the guard fell I moved towards the man who had the broadsword now lying on the ground in pain and misery. I bent over and rolled him over. He was dying slowing, painfully, it would have been glorious to watch, so much pain, the emotions in there faces when they died like this were always so nice, were they the monsters that they claimed when they knew they had another day? Or were they the cowards, that beat others, just to hide their misery? Or even the self-righteous pricks?

I bent down to his ear and whispered, 'I would love to stay and watch you die, but if I do not get out of here soon I will not be able to live to tomorrow, and well, I know I may be evil but I still like to live, bye, bye. Die slowly for me.'

With that I picked myself up off the ground and moved towards the dark haired man that stared at me and the three guards we had just killed. I did not bother to hold him with the threat of a bow, I just un-sheathed my knife and looked at him questioningly.

'The name is Murtagh. Now I would take it that you are getting out of this goddamn city? I think I can help.' The man named Murtagh said. An eyebrow arched questioningly.

**

* * *

**

**Eragon P.O.V**

With the rising sun came Effiga, Dahuk and Brom. Just as the first rays of light broke the horizon, Arya had seen Effiga winging his way towards us. Through Saphira's enhanced sight I could see him. He seemed to be in a hurry of sorts.

Some time passed before they came to land before Arya, her dragon, Saphira and myself. Brom leaped off.

'Pack whatever is not already packed, we need to get out of here.' He said anxiously.

As I started packing, sensing the urgency in Broms voice. I called out, 'How many?'

'Didn't count around two hundred. Give or take 20. And Kull as well.' Dahuk answered my call.

We were away in a matter of seconds. There was nothing in the site that we needed to pack. We each jumped upon our respective dragons, Brom doubling Effiga with Dahuk. Arya and her dragon was the first into the air. Effiga did not take off until I had secured my self to Saphira and she had taken off.

We flew for an amount of time none of us knew. We flew south-west, we were winging our way towards Flȁm, a lake west to Daret. A-wing it did not take nearly as long as it would on horseback but it still took most of the day.

When we arrived Saphira, Effiga and the nameless dragon said they were going hunting. I could feel Saphiras need for a decent meal instead of the shanks and bones of meat that she had been getting. I had no doubt that Effiga felt similar, and Arya's dragon was more than big enough to hunt and would need a meal worthy of eating, instead of the rabbits that he had been catching on the journey.

The area was on the edge of the lake and also close to the spine. The scenery was lush and green, blue and flat, brown and rocky

The river provided us with water to wash. The green, lush grass gave us a nice place to rest and I was sure that the hills behind us would provide some game for the nights food.

An hour before the sun hit the ground, I announced that I to was going to try and find an animal that would feed Brom and myself. As Arya and Dahuk did not eat any meat or even anything that came from an animal, I would not include them in my hunting.

The Area we had chosen was on the far side of the lake. Now with the lake and the spine between us and the rest of the world, we did not need to feel much in the way of being threatened by anyone. No-one would come to this side the lake. They would all go around the other side to keep away from the spine. The superstitious stories told of it, made it a safe haven for anyone who could navigate it… of course very few could do that, and those that had the skill to either avoided it like disease, and also they would probably never even had thought of it.

I was one of the few who knew, part of the spine. Though I was far from Carvahall I was certain that I could still navigate it, enough to find some game, bring it back and find my way back.


	11. HIATUS

ON HIATUS

okay for any one who actually reads this I am putting it on hiatus because I have been absorbed into spyro and now have a insatiable urge to write Spyro.

The new story will be named "Weaved time" any way I will continue this but it may take me awhile to find the time or even motivation to do it again.


	12. lost sorry

Okay... this is going on to all of my fics that I currently have up except for my one off.

My Memory stick has decided to go *&^&%*%&9(colourful language)((*^)%*&%*&(%&^$ itself. meaning all of my work on the next chapters has disappeared with it.

Any way I am going to get a copy of "Weaved time" and "My Demon" rewrite the first few chapters and than upload all of them... I shall then start writing the fic's again.

I have no idea how long this will take... but I suspect I will not have completely new chapters till some time mid next year. (2011).


End file.
